


A Tryst on Kadara

by commander_hot_pants



Series: f!Ryder/Reyes [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Afterglow, Banter, Casual, F/M, FRyder/Reyes, Morning After, Wit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_hot_pants/pseuds/commander_hot_pants
Summary: Ryder didn't have time for romance but she still had needs. Reyes seemed like the perfect guy to have a causal roll in the hay with, a 'every once and awhile' kind of guy. But when they finally break that seal its very apparent things aren't about to go according to plan. Maybe it's the whiskey, maybe its the hot sky... maybe it's his accent but Sara Ryder is sure this isn't going to be a one-time thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn't going to write fic but here I am... 
> 
> Minor Incest joke, just a heads up.
> 
> [Edit] I wrote this before completing the entire game. I realize some of the lore I refer to isn't totally accurate and I apologize. I honestly didn't expect it to be covered in game.

She counted backwards from ten. By the time she reached three, her breath was steady and her head was mostly clear.

Reyes, on the other hand, seemed to actually be enjoying the post-coital distress. He was defiantly panting louder than necessary, grinning at her from under thick lashes, hands still moving her hips very slowly. The party might have turned into her awkwardly mingling alone for an hour, but the aftermath had more than made up for it.

"Your depilatories are wearing off," Sara murmured more to herself then to Reyes. She ran her fingers through the thick hair of his chest that was just beginning to curl with length.

"Short on supply." He shrugged, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to it. The gesture made her heart skip a beat and she knew she needed to leave. Pulling in a breath she got off of him, pushing away the urge to roll back into his arms.

"You're still taking fertility suppressors though, right?" He chuckled nervously and suddenly the liquid running down her thighs was extremely warm. She realized this was a conversation they should have had before hitting his bunk.

Sara Ryder was on strong fertility suppressants, as far as she knew she had been on them since waking up but that didn't stop her from worrying. An arm slung over her lap and warm lips began crawling from the peak of her hip bone, to the deepest indent of her waist, "I'm up to date on the suppressors."

"Good." She brought up her omni trying to ignore fingers that were crawling around her thighs. "Reyes, I've got to leave in fifteen minutes." With a disgruntled noise both the fingers and the mouth detangled themselves.

"Fine, I'll save this for later."

"Make sure you do." She said with a grin. "Your mouth does some pretty wonderful things."

"Dated a turian woman when I was younger..." He hesitated long enough Sara could feel the weight in the air, "I was about your age I guess."

"What does that have to do with-"

"Turians have nine inch, roughly textured tongues," That mental image was enough to pause her thoughts, "I do not."

"Had to learn dirty tricks to keep up?" There was an email about her brother, just a cognitive skip, could be nothing, could be...

"She was a very good teacher."

Sara closed the email with force unjustified with a halo interface, "If she came to Andromeda with you, I'd like to buy her a drink."

"She didn't." He put his arm on hers, her expression must have betrayed the news, "Are you alright?"

She took a deep breath and shrugged, "Message about my brother, he's on the Ark."

"You have a brother?"

"Twin." She began a search for her underwear.

"I didn't know you had a twin." His tone had evened out, breath no longer laboured. "Can I meet him?" She pulled her pants up over her hips and linked them up.

"I didn't really think this was a..." She reached for words as well as her upper suit. "Meeting each other's family kind of thing." No point in delving into Scott's condition now. "Should I schedule a brunch?"

"Brunch? I was thinking more like a three-way." He caught the glove she threw at him and leaned his face against its palm.

"You're charming, you know that? And I wouldn't kiss that glove if I were you, Initiative had me digging through literal animal shit not half a week ago." He winced and tossed it back to her.

"Work of a Pathfinder sounds so glamorous."

"That's why they pay me the big bucks." The zipper that connected her suits jacket module and her pants module had a stutter to it and she made a mental note to have it inspected before the next time she did anything out of atmo. An imperfect seal would hold up fine against most planets environments but in the battle of human flesh vs vacuum of space, vacuum tended to win. "Big ole shit shifting credits."

"And yet you continue to wear standard issue Initiative clothes," He tsked at her quietly, "a woman like you would suit a dress like no other."

"A woman like me would cause a galactic disaster in a dress."

"Next time you're back, let's put that to the test." She let out a snort, turning to gaze her full attention on him.

"Fine. You find me a nice clothes shop in this port and I'll play dress up for you."

"Speaking of," He pulled the sheets up to his waist and shifted his arm up under his head, "When will you be back?"

She had to look away to stop from staring, "Who said I'd be coming back?"

He chuckled, "The fourth."

"The fourth?" She repeated as she tugged her light armor over her head. "Are you trying to plead the _fifth_?"

"No, I meant the fourth. As in your fourth orgasm," She turned just in time to see him stretching, the lean muscles of his abdomen easily visible beneath his rich skin, "It was what told me you'd be coming back." She was distracted by the view and didn't quite compose a witty response in time, so she let him have it and just smiled in defeat. He was right after all.

Reyes was a slim man, made slimmer by the absence of the layered light armor she was used to seeing him in, but there was real muscle around his arms and shoulders. His legs were well toned as well, his work came with a lot of running, a lot of lifting. His body was evidence that he didn't just sit around, that he got his hands dirty and did the manual labour when needed.

"When will you?" He asked as he pulled on his shirt, ending her distraction.

"Be back?" She pulled on the rest of her suit as she thought. "I don't know." The sound he made was quiet and probably made unconsciously but made her fumble a glove. She'd been intentionally suppressing thoughts about it but now that she'd started thinking about it, she didn't know when she'd back.

There were no set plans to return any time soon, but setting up civilizations was nothing if not unpredictable. She might be back next week, she might not be back for a year or more. She weighed several replies in her head before tucking her helmet under her arm and turning towards him, "Next time there's trouble, I guess."

With a wave of his hand he beckoned her close and, since he had just given her four of the best orgasms of her life, she let him think he had that power and sat beside him on the cot. A slow blink of his eyes was the only invitation she needed before she was kissing him.

She had to clear her throat to cover the skip of her breath. That kiss was a mistake. This wasn't a relationship, it was fun on the side, a chance to escape, a quick and easy release. But kisses like that were blurring the line.

He must have sensed her trepidation, because his fingers moved from a caress on her cheek, to a firm pat on her shoulder, "I'll have to try to make some then."

She had no doubt he would.


End file.
